


The cure

by microwave10



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Time, Kinda collage au, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Ten and Johnny are roommates, Ten innocent af au, and ten is having problems, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave10/pseuds/microwave10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I-I think there's something wrong with me, Johnny."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ten had been leisurely washing his body in the bathroom that he shared with his one year older roommate Johnny when he noticed something strange forming in his lower region. He had been feeling hot the whole day and thought that a cold bath would help him cool down but as his fingers went to wash his private parts, he felt his member twitch and throb in his palm. Startled, Ten pulled his hand away and watched with horrified eyes as it grew in size, trembling in the bathroom, not knowing what to do with it or how to make it go away. It was a strange feeling, heat waves pooling in his belly and making Ten sweat even though he was already wet from the bath. Was he sick? Ten had been perfectly fine yesterday and the day before. He didn't think he was coming down with anything though Ten wouldn't really know the different kind of ailments humans experienced, aside from colds and coughs. This obviously wasn't one of those.

"Oi, Ten. Are you almost done? I'm going in as well." The unexpected voice made Ten nearly jump out of his skin. Shit. Johnny was coming in. They use to shower together, saving water and what not, but never when Ten has been in this state. What would he say? What should he do? Hide? Run away? But he couldn't exactly get pass Johnny from the bathroom. Maybe...maybe Johnny knew what was wrong with him and help him. Though Ten was kind of doubtful about that. Hopefully, he wouldn't act like such a jerk and laugh at him the second he saw Ten's current dilemma. The door to the bathroom opened and Ten jerked, moving to hide his lower regions before Johnny came inside the bath. Ten sat down in the low water in the bathtub, fidgeting slightly with his hands between his closed legs as he listened to the sounds of rustling clothes falling to the floor; it sounded like Johnny was undressing. Ten tried not to breathe too heavily to make it obvious that he had a problem but Johnny being Johnny, he noticed right away that the brat was troubled with something. He could see it in his tense posture, the larger than usual brown eyes and the deep blush spreading all over his face. Johnny raised a questioning eyebrow at him before removing his black underwear and starting to wash his upper chest with a wet cloth.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong or not?" Johnny asks after a minute of silence. Ten flinched, not expecting to be called out and he turned big, watery brown eyes at Johnny as his fright from earlier returned tenfold, no pun intended. The hardness still hadn't gone away between his legs; if anything, it seemed to have grown bigger. '

"I-I think there's something wrong with me, Johnny." Johnny raised both eyebrows now, looking indifferent on the outside though he felt a little concern blooming in his chest.

"Just drink some medicine, brat. We have plenty" Ten scrunched his eyebrows, averting his eyes in an embarrassment of what he was about to say.

"That's not it! It-it's with my body. Something happened to my...private parts like it got...bigger somehow." It took Johnny a whole minute to understand his words, and when he did, he couldn't help the smirk that curled at the tip of his already curled lips as his eyes trailed down Ten’s tiny body to the tightly closed knees and hands hiding his problem from view. "Ay! Wha-what are you looking at?" Ten demanded, a scowl forming on his face though it was ruined by the blush rising on his cheeks.

"Well, I have to see it first to know what's wrong, right? You didn't exactly give me much to go with." Johnny teased, expecting Ten to shout or yell at him afterward but Ten just eyed him apprehensively before he slowly pulled his hands away and spread his legs in front of Johnny, giving the older male a full view of his hard, red problem laying against his stomach. Johnny's eyes widened and he couldn't exactly stop himself from looking as Ten just shamelessly opened himself up to him. Johnny noticed that the small black haired boy's cock wasn't small per say but nor was it anywhere near as large as his own and the older male thought it looked kinda cute. It's not like he hasn't seen it before, just not, like this.

"Uh..." Johnny couldn't take his eyes away because Ten was still in position— his red face averted to avoid Johnny's eyes, his chest heaving slightly and his trembling thighs open and spread wide on the floor of the tub. Johnny sighed, forcing himself to look away. Ten, like the idiot he is, took his reaction in the wrong way, snapping his legs close and looking on the verge of tearing up.

"It's that ba-bad isn't it? I knew there was something wrong with me! Am I going to die Johnny?”

"You’re just horny Ten ffs” Tens blank clueless stare made Johnny's stomach turn. “It’s not your first time right?” The smaller boy looked embarrassed, worry still painting his eyes dark. _It can’t be his first time, right?_ Johnny thought to himself. _I was doubting if the even was a virgin based on the way he acts, how the hell haven’t he even had an erection?_ “Just wait a bit and it will go down okay?” Johnny explains calmly as he resumed his washing.

Ten stood up, mouth pouting at Johnny’s short ass answer, feeling his hard ass member rubbing against his thighs and he tried to continue washing but it was difficult whenever he'd shift into different positions. Johnny watched from the corner of his eye as The boy struggled to wash with his little problem and Johnny sighed as he figured that he could at least try helping the boy.

"Let me wash your back for you." Johnny felt slightly guilty that he couldn't really do anything for the brat but it's not like he could offer his services. Ten was his friend, well, at least his roommate. A sexy, cute roommate who was naked and wet and frustrated and needed some help with his—

NOPE. Johnny shook his head, trying to calm his own raging hormones down. He was not about to pounce on the brat just because he was equally frustrated himself. He usually has such good self-control, damn it! Johnny grabbed an unused wet cloth from the side and applied soap to it before he turned to kneel behind Ten's smooth, unblemished back. Staring at it, Johnny suddenly realized the predicament he placed himself in. He knew that Ten had a great body, he was a dancer after all. But he didn’t know it was _this_ great. With his heart thundering loudly in his chest, Johnny placed a hand on the slender shoulder to steady the smaller boy as he began rubbing the back with his cloth. Strangely, Ten tensed under him, trembling lightly as he ran the soapy cloth all over him. When he reached Ten's waistline, the boy gasped, flinching away from his touch and Johnny almost thought that he had hurt the boy when he glanced over Ten's shoulder to see his dick twitch between his legs. Johnny suddenly realized that if it is Ten's first time to get an erection, his whole body probably is extra sensitive to his touches. He gulped thickly at the thought. All the weak spots he could accidentally rub against Ten would cause the boy to heat up and moan like he did just now. His body would be weak and vulnerable under Johnny's touches and Ten would never be able to resist and protest so long as Johnny promised to help him with his problem. Imagining all the possible ways he could get Ten under him, the older male hadn't realized his breathing had increased until Ten turned his head around to him, curiously.

"Johnny?" Ten's voice broke Johnny's sudden haze and he shook his head to rid himself of his dirty thoughts. But they still lingered in his mind.

"It's nothing, Ten. Just turn back around." This time, Johnny diligently focused on washing Ten's back. Sliding the cloth down the curved spine, he rubbed against Ten's waistline again and didn't bother pulling away when the younger male muffled a gasp and shivered. The hand on Ten's shoulder moved down to grip on his hips as the other hand went around Ten's stomach and rubbed slowly up towards his chest. When he reached Ten's nipples, Johnny couldn't help but continuously wash around them in circles, scrubbing them a little bit too rough and be feeling them harden under the cloth before he slid up to Ten's shoulders and cleaned his neck. By this point, Ten was shaking, feeling hot and dizzy whenever the cloth moved against random spots in his skin especially on his nipples. They hurt a little and were slightly red and pointed from the rubbing but Ten tried not to react too much lest Johnny stopped washing him. It felt good having the older male doing something nice and simple for him once in a while and the bare touches of Johnny's hands on him sent pleasant tingles down his body.

"Why does it feel good when you touch me, John?" Ten questioned curiously as he tilted his head aside for the cloth to clean him. Johnny swallowed thickly as he scrubbed gently around that slender neck.

"Probably because you trust me so much. Remember that time you accidently called me dad?" it happened a lot tbh. Ten didn't really think before speaking but the words still effected Johnny. He tried to think of past thoughts, keeping his mind distracted from the steadily growing length between his own legs.

"Uh, yeah... I called you daddy. How embarrassing" Ten blushed, his head down as Johnny ran the cloth on his nape, shivering as he rubbed the sensitive spot there. Johnny didn't realize how Ten's voice calling him daddy again could affect him this much. His member was fully erect now and all inhibitions just fell away as he leaned over Ten to whisper in his ear,

"Why don't you try calling me that again while I wash you? And I'll help you with your little problem. Alright?"

"Wha-what are you talking about? I'm not going to do that!" Ten felt strange and a bit tingly inside as the hot air from Johnny’s breath fanned his steadily reddening ear and neck.

"But don't you want your problem to go away?" Suddenly, a large, warm hand wrapped itself around Ten’s erection and the teen jerked, gasping loud as the hand stroked him slowly.

"Ye-yes..." Johnny seemed to loom closer to Ten, his body hypersensitive to the man's presence behind him. When Ten was starting to feel good as his hard cock was touched, Johnny stopped and pulled his hand away, causing Ten to whine from the loss.

"Then call me daddy, Tenny. Come on." Ten shook, his small pride yelling at him not to do it, but his dick was aching for more of the man's touches, it hurt. Ten wanted it to go away so bad and Johnny was the only one who could relieve him of this. His cheeks burned as he defeatedly murmured,

"...D-daddy..." Ten looked surprised at his own words. He liked saying it. And Johnny liked hearing it.

"Good boy."

There was something different about Johnny now, Ten didn't know what but his instincts were telling him not to provoke this new person. Though Ten could only be grateful to him, as large hands finally began touching his body again, every fingertip burning a path over him and sending his mind to a state of hazy pleasure.

"Kneel over on your hands. I can't reach your lower back." The deep, husky voice nearly surprised Johnny but he didn't think it too much as Ten obeyed his orders, his perky dancer ass now eye level with Johnny's. The older male tried to steady his breathing as he ran his cloth down the arched back and towards the smooth globe of flesh. He could feel the small boy tremble under him, the hairless sacks dangling loosely between his legs as his cloth scrubbed a bit too roughly on the ass cheeks, before he spread them apart to run it down his crack. Ten gasped audibly this time, hands cupping to cover his moaning mouth as waves of heat and pleasure crashed through him from the cloth sliding through his sensitive cleft.

"Wa-wait, Jo-Daddy...I can do it." Ten protested, feeling his cheeks burn from embarrassment and something else. Johnny moaned silently, forced himself to stop, pulling his hands away from the trembling, wet body before him,

"Alright." He gave Ten the wet cloth and surprisingly, stayed in position as Ten brought his hand behind him to glide down his ass crack. Ten could feel Johnny's eyes on him, and the intensity made it hard for him to concentrate. He focused his eyes on the tiled floor as his shaking hand continued sliding on his flesh until he accidentally dropped the cloth. But before he could even turn around to grab it, large, rough hands pressed against his cheeks, lightly rubbing on them.

"It seems that you can't wash this area, Tenny. Do you want daddy to wash you here instead?" Johnny asked as he placed liquid soap in his hands and started rubbing them together. He didn't give Ten much time to reply as his soapy fingers delved into the valley between the younger man's legs, lathering his hard cock and silky balls before sliding up against Ten's cleft again. "Can daddy wash here too?" Johnny reveled in the quiet, panting noises Ten made as he nodded his head and Johnny wasted no time to spread one cheek apart and trace a line down the crack. He placed a slick finger on the puckered hole and insistently prodded at it before it let him through with the help of the soap. Ten started squirming under him. "Stay still, baby. Daddy is trying to clean you nice and good." With another firm push, his finger slipped in deeper inside Ten's tight clenching hole and the younger male whimpered at the stimulation.

"Ahh...ahh! Daddy, it hurts! The soap burns!" Ten cried out, head planted on his arms as his hips trembled uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, but you know you have to be clean in your important places. Why don't you rinse in the tub to help you ease the pain?" Johnny helped Ten sit down in the bathtub that was only half full with warm water. "Does it any feel better?" Johnny asked, caressing Ten's arms. Ten shook his head, feeling a bit funny from the sensations running through his body with every touch of Johnny's skin against his.

"It still hurts."

"Then show it to daddy, so that I can kiss it better" Ten moved to his hands and knees even as he blushed at the man's words. Johnny spread his cheeks apart, to see the slightly swollen hole twitching madly at him. Heart beating with anticipation, he moved forward to press his lips around the entrance, placing light kisses all over the cute ass to help the smaller boy to relax. He then placed another kiss on the entrance, pressing a bit harder before he slipped a tongue out to taste him. Ten gasped in his hold, his body trembling as Johnny pushed the tongue through the tight ring and inside Ten's hot, clenching walls, moaning at the incredible feeling.

"Ahhh! John...tha-that feels so-! More!" Hearing the smaller’s pleas, Johnny thrust his tongue in and out of the tight hole, spreading his ass cheeks wider with his hands to get even deeper inside. He sucked his lips once around the entrance before he pulled back, admiring the slightly stretched area before him. Johnny grew harder, as he imagined what his cock would feel inside that sweltering heat, but not now. No, what tiny Ten needed was a little practice, a small view of what was to come later on. Johnny would never do anything to hurt anyone in a situation like this, and with all his experience, he knows a few tricks.

"Daddy, yo-you said you would help me with my problem but it's only getting ha-harder."

"And I will, baby. Just wait." Johnny's hand patted Ten's ass to signal for him to turn around and as he did, Johnny maneuvered Ten so that he was now straddling the older man's hips, cock brushing against his stomach. Licking his lips and aware of Ten's curious stare on him, Johnny took both of their hard cocks in hand and began stroking them together. Ten immediately cried out, body lurching forward and hands landing on the man's shoulders as his hips twitched uncontrollably at the hot pressure off Johnny's erection against his. Johnny stroked them harder increasing the pace, they both moaned loud at the action, the big hand moving faster and faster as the building pressure sparked heat up their spines and pleasure to cloud their minds. Everything became so hot, slick and wet. Ten could not think straight, as Johnny's hard cock rubbed vigorously against his, the wonderful friction between them causing waves of heat to pool in his gut and spread throughout his body.

"Ahhh-ahh! Da-daddy! Something is coming...I can feel it!" Ten tightened his arms around Johnny's neck, squinted his eyes and crinkled his nose.

"It's okay. Let it out, baby. Come for me." Johnny hissed against Ten's pierced ear as he bit back a curse from his own high nearing, hips crashing against Ten's and wishing so bad that he was deep in something else. When Ten climaxed, his body spasmed almost violently in Johnny's arms, head thrown back and back arching as he came all over the older boy's chest with a scream. The wanton sight alone made Johnny spend as well, his hips pressing one more time against Ten's, as he spilled all over their stomachs, the water washing their cum away. Ten slumped, his head resting on Johnny's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath from his first ever orgasm and Johnny laid back against the tub, his fingers combing through Ten’s wet black hair, feeling sated and satisfied.

"Thank you...daddy." Ten blushed as he buried his head further into Johnny's neck, embarrassed beyond words as he finally realized what he just did. Though, he really liked the sensations it brought and wondered if he'd be able to find another opportunity to do this again with Johnny.

"Ten,” the older boy breath, “Don't let anybody else do this to you." He slid his lips against Ten's neck as hands caressed those soft sides. "Only daddy can see you and touch your important places like this, okay? Nobody else." _Where the hell did this sudden possessiveness come from_ johnny thought before he looked at Ten's panting, red face, big eyes half lidded with tears and red lips pouting and wet, stirred something feral inside him that made him not want to share this boy with anyone else. Even if the brat didn't know it yet- he was Johnny's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten is having problems... again

Johnny couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

About the things he and Ten did the other day, about how amazing it felt. Yes, Johnny was experienced, but it hadn’t felt _that_ good before. And he didn’t even penetrate? He tried to brush off the thoughts as he arrived back to his room from his class which ended up giving him a pounding headache. That was the last time he was ever going to argue about the orientation of the toilet paper roll with that new nerdy ass dude, Jaehyun or something. The fucking toilet roll orientation?! The way the toilet roll rolls? Who wastes their time on that shit? Apparently Mr. Jae I'm-too-awesome-for-this-world Hyun. _God_. 

Entering his and Ten's apartment, Johnny silently slipped off his shoes and placed his bags away, making sure not to make too much sound just in case Ten was already asleep. However as he walked toward the bathroom next to the younger's room, Johnny could hear shuffling and groaning noises inside. Concerned, he hurriedly moved towards them and was about to barge into the room when a moan slipped through the crack of the door. Eh? 

"Daah..da...da...dghh! Ahhh! Jjj....Jo-Johnnn..." 

Johnny paused, his hand stilling above the wood of the door. Was Ten actually? No way...he couldn't be, wtf he didn’t even know what that a week ago? Struck with disbelief and throat suddenly going dry at the thought, Johnny inched closer to the door and moved it a bit wider to have a better view inside. 

What he saw made his breath hitch as he watched Ten twist on the bed sheets, shaking legs splayed wide as his hips moved frantically. Blood immediately ran south and spread all over Johnny's face and neck, his breath turning shallow as Ten's hand moved in vigorous circles under his shirt, probably pinching his nipples under them as it invoked cries and whimpers from his open, panting mouth. His other hand was under the thin sheets. 

Johnny felt his own hard-on throbbing heavy and thick between his legs and he palmed it as the sheets slid off the younger's body, exposing his hand sliding one of his fingers in and out of him. Johnny bit his lips hard to not grunt at the sight. Ten moaned from the stimulation, one hand bringing his leg up to dig the finger deeper inside. Seeing this, Johnny wanted nothing more than to plunge his own erection inside that delicious heat and make the smaller turn into a moaning mess because of him instead of that sad excuse of stimulation. Johnny took his eyes away from the boy a second, seeing their soap bottle laying on the floor, half-empty. 

"...nngh it hurts.. ahh! Be careful hghhh...Jo… Johnny!" Ten’s desperate voice cried out as he bucked his hips off the bed trying to meet with the fingers thrust inside him. Then suddenly, Ten sat up and Johnny jolted, thinking that he'd been caught watching until Ten groaned in frustration, pulling his wet finger out. He took matters into his own hands. Literally. He lied back down to stroke his hard, red member between his thighs. It was obvious that Ten wasn't anywhere near his climax, getting more and more frustrated. “Johnny made it look so simple...” Ten murmured, his voice raspy of all the screaming. 

Johnny understood then what he needed to do. It wouldn't do to leave his poor roommate so frustrated, that wouldn’t be fair right? 

Johnny edged inside the room, quietly closing the distance between himself and the bed where Ten still hadn't noticed his presence with his eyes scrunched tight, tears streaming down red cheeks. He took a moment to absorb the sight of Ten flushed pink and sweaty from arousal and Johnny wondered how long his little roommate had been in this state. 

Well, he didn't have to worry any longer as Johnny swiftly straddled Ten’s legs, his slacks brushing against smooth skin and Ten jolted from the touch. When his eyes snapped open, a look of horror and embarrassment crossed his face. "Are you having problems again Ten?” Johnny leaned back to give Ten a sharp grin, full of excitement and lust, his earlier exhaustion pushed to the back of his mind. "Do you need help?" 

“How long did you watch you pervert” Ten spat. 

“Long enough. You can’t use soap as lube it must hurt” 

“But… You did it. And it felt… good” Johnny smiled and tilted his head at the little boy. 

"Don’t move, understand?” Johnny ordered, not waiting for a reply as he ran to his room getting some lube. Ten watched the bottle with big eyes. 

“Extra opaque, what does that mean Johnny?” Johnny hushed him as he dug his fingers into Ten’s plump thighs, spreading them wide open in front of him. Ten gasped, his hips already shaking again. "Johnny…!" He sobbed as Johnny blew hot air over his twitching hole. 

“Relax,” Johnny said softly, grabbed the lube and massaged the irritated area, knowing that if he applied enough pressure, he could make the little boy scream. Growing bold, Johnny traced the other hand up Ten’s tight waist, feeling the muscles there twitch. 

“It’s hard when yo…John..” Ten’s words were starting to become incoherent the more Johnny touched him. Johnny’s hand just reached Ten’s left nipple, rolling the small bud with his middle finger and pinching it. The sudden arch of Ten’s back caused the finger that been placed over his hole to press inside slightly and the younger's mouth fell open, a soft whine escaping him. 

“When did you become so needy? I bet you would have spread your legs for anyone who had seen you like this” Ten was shaking his head in answer, even if he was pushing his hips back on Johnny’s fingers. 

“I-I wouldn't…” Ten whimpered as Johnny finally pushed a finger inside, his velvety walls pulsing all around him. 

“ahhh...Dadd…” Ten’s back bowed and completely surrendered to the digit penetrating inside him. He was shaking his hips ever so slightly, thighs quivering to keep himself up. Johnny pulled back his wrist slightly then thrust his fingers back down, getting deeper and deeper into the smaller. 

“M-More, Johnny. Please” Ten begged, his voice changing to a mewl as the hand toying with his nipple moved to hold his aching cock. Slowly, Johnny pumped him in agonizing strokes, leaving Ten gasping and clawing at the headboard. Johnny tried carefully to add another finger, making Ten scream of pleasure. Ten could feel the lube running down the back of his thighs as Johnny’s fingers pushed in and out of him. His walls throbbed and twitched when the fingers curled and lightly rubbed against the bulge of his prostrate. “AH JOHNNY” Ten cried out, painfully close. 

The slender fingers began pulling out, Ten whining loudly with their descent until Johnny jammed them back in, hitting the spot straight on. The wanton scream that filled the room reverberated through their ears. Ten trembled, unimaginable heat crashing into him in waves as his cock twitched. He threw his head back and released with a wail. Cum spurted out on his stomach, dick throbbing, hands twisted in the sheets below, insides contracting around Johnny, spasms wracking his form as his climax overtook him. Ten cried out in ecstasy, his tight muscles clenching Johnny’s fingers in the most exquisite way possible. Finally, Ten collapsed, exhausted. His body was slick with sweat and warm from exertion.

Johnny smiled softly to himself. “You okay?” 

“Nhhmyeah” Was all Ten managed to say before letting out a long sigh. 

Johnny pulled out his fingers carefully, he felt himself twitch when Ten’s hole gaped slightly after he extracted himself from him, like it still remembered the shape of the fingers for a second before returning to its normal shape. Biting his lip at the sight, Johnny mentally reprimanded his perverted self to wait for the boy to be ready for him, wait until the boy could handle him. 

Ten released a soft hum as Johnny moved the arm covering the younger’s face. His hair was mussed, lips swollen and brown eyes lidded with exhaustion. He was the very definition of debauched and Johnny had never seen anything more beautiful. 

“Ah, fuck man, you make it seem so simple” Ten groaned as Johnny traced hand marks he accidentally left on the boy’s waist. 

"I’ve done it many times before” Johnny murmured. Ten grinned, tilting his head back on the pillows. It was even cuter than the boy’s normal smile, it was softer. Johnny wanted to see more of it but his own hard on was growing painfully hard. 

“I need to go and fix something” he explained, moving away from the bed and the petite boy. 

“Will you be back?” 

“Probably not” 

“Good night then Johnny boy” 

“Good night”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY sorry for the super late update, this one took longer than it should idk its a mess BUT ANYWAYS PLEASE ENJOY

"Johnny...it-it's hard..." Ten fidgeted where he sat on the bed, his hands hiding the bulge forming under his robe. Johnny's dark eyes pierced him from where he lounged beside Ten, a book lying forgotten in his hand when Ten suddenly came into his room in nothing but bathrobes and looking hot and bothered.

Johnny sighed, closing his book and placing it on the bedside table. "Come here, then" He patted his legs in invitation and Ten immediately scrambled towards him and straddled his lap. Johnny pressed his palm against Ten’s problem which made the younger boy gasp and squirm at the teasing touch. Taking it as an incentive to push forward, Ten placed his hands on the man's shoulders and started grinding his hips lightly against Johnny’s.

"Johnny..." Ten whispered to his ear, his hips rocking against the forming hard on poking under him until Johnny suddenly grabbed his hips and stopped touching him.

“Not Johnny today” Johnny’s raspy voice ordered and Ten quivered, a blush spreading throughout his face.

"Bu-but it’s..”

Johnny’s hands tightened on his hips before releasing him completely, "Too bad I can't help you."

"No!" Ten panicked, needing Johnny's touch to relieve him, to make him feel good. He squirmed and fidgeted on the older man's lap, hoping to get a reaction from him but he only stared at him intensely, patiently like he knew Ten would give in. After a moment, with his erection still hard and throbbing painfully, Ten murmured. "Da-daddy." The word alone was enough for all the blood in Johnny’s system to run south. He didn’t care that he was I the middle of his essay. This was more important.

He smirked, admiring the flush creeping down Ten's neck and chest from embarrassment and arousal. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

Ten sent a small glare towards him, his lips pouting subconsciously before he said in a louder tone. "Daddy, please...touch me—AHH!"

Ten didn't even get to finish his sentence, interrupted by a moan when hands pressed against his hips and Johnny grounded him roughly against his erection.

"That's my good boy. See, it wasn't so hard" Then he proceeded to thrust up hard against Ten's hips, their clothed erections rubbing and sending pleasurable friction throughout their bodies. “But you can’t just walk into my room like that, what if I had visitors?"

"But daddy...” Ten mewled, as his hips were maneuvered to grind down. He flung his head back at the amazing feeling and Johnny didn't waste the opportunity to lean forward and clamp his mouth around the bared neck. He nibbled on Ten's collarbone before sliding his tongue at the junction between his neck and shoulders where he mouthed and bit the skin afterwards. Ten moaned at the pleasant tingles, baring his neck more for Johnny to feast on.

"Wait...I have school tomorrow. Not too much...Marks" Ten panted, as Johnny's hot, wet mouth moved up and licked at the rapid pulse point under Ten's jawline.

The older man hummed, his face buried in Ten's sweaty, delicious neck. "Don't worry” He chuckled as he caught Ten's Adam's apple between his mouth and started sucking on it, his hips grinding under him at a steady pace. Ten's mouth dropped open to release a high moan, his erection throbbing even harder under his clothes and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Jo...daddy...please." Ten felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes, his hands tightening on Johnny's shoulders, wanting to be touched at his most sensitive parts. He continued to plead as Johnny traced open mouthed kisses up his jawline. Suddenly Johnny stopped his thrusting.

“Let’s get in the shower shall we?”

~

Ten placed his palms on the cold tiles of the shower room wall, his whines reverberating around the enclosed space as another bite to his thigh sent pleasant tingles up his spine.

On his knees behind the whining boy, Johnny smirked against the wet skin as he proceeded to suck on a sensitive spot right where Tens left thigh met his buttocks while his hands were occupied with fondling Ten's ass. Johnny seemed to be obsessed lately with the firm, smooth cheeks of Ten's butt and his plump thighs and he couldn't get enough squeezing and pinch them, not only when they did things like this.

Ten, would at first, complain about the treatment because it left his ass and thighs bruised red with love bites, but he lowkey loved it. He started to gain pleasure from it and now they were one of his most sensitive weak points in his body.

Once Johnny was satisfied with the hickey he made, he moved his mouth to Ten's right inner thigh and caught the soft flesh between his teeth where he started licking and mouthing the skin lightly as if he were devouring his favorite meal. Johnny's fingers continued to grope Ten’s ass before he suddenly spread the cheeks apart to reveal the twitching, swollen hole to his greedy eyes.

Ten was a shaking mess above him as he tried to control the sounds he was emitting to no avail. He consciously spread his legs farther apart and jutted his ass out to Johnny's face when the sensations on his butt and thighs started overwhelming his body, leaving him hot, bothered, and very, very hard.

However, Johnny ignored Ten's erection, hands pinching and grabbing the thighs and the perfectly shaped bottom. He released one tantalizing cheek to take a small bottle from the shelf with shampoo, opening it to pour the lube liberally all over his fingers before he dribbled the rest over the cleft of Ten's ass. The little human twitched at the cold sensation, and a broken whine left his lips as a long, wet finger slid inside him. Ten's inner muscles clenched tight around the welcome intrusion and the older boy carefully got in deeper and deeper until he was knuckles-deep. Ten panted harshly, feeling it wiggle inside him, feeling the velvety walls.

Johnny added another slick finger into the moaning mess that was Ten, thrusting it in and out without slowing his pace. Johnny had to stop himself from adding more, his own arousal affecting his actions. He began scissoring the two fingers inside the clenching heat, finding that spot that will make Ten release more of those delightfully, desperate sounds.

This made Ten’s hips buck under him, the stinging pain of the fingers stretching inside him felt even better than when he remembered.

“One more…. Please…” Ten pleaded and Johnny quickly obeyed. Ten felt tears sting his eyes when the third pressed against him, and his voice screamed a squeal of pleasure as the nimble fingers prodded something deep inside him, thrusting in and out fast to hit it continuously. Trembling and releasing more uncontrollable cries and moans, Ten knew that he wanted more than this.

Johnny watched as the tiny, pink hole swallowed around his three fingers, growing even harder at the thought of burying himself inside that tight heat.  When Ten suddenly felt Johnny standing up behind him, he quickly turned his head.

 “Johnny I want...” Ten begun and pressed his marked ass against Johnny’s hard crotch.

“Hm?” the older hummed.

“I… Inside”

“You’re not ready Tennie” Ten moaned, feeling the thick, hot erection, sliding between his ass cheeks. Johnny nuzzled Ten's wet hair as he positioned himself better behind his cute roommate. "I'm not putting it in there." Ten pouted and almost started screaming at the older when he suddenly felt something hot and hard slide between the space between his thighs.

"Close your legs a little" Johnny whispered to him, his arms wrapping around Ten's chest as he snapped his hips to Ten's, his erection trapped between Ten's plump thighs.

The younger moaned, adjusting his grip on the wall as Johnny started fucking his thighs, feeling his roommates hips slamming against his ass. He looked down his body to see Johnny's erection lewdly sliding between his thighs and creating delicious friction with Ten's balls and hard member, spreading pre-come all over them.

Johnny's hands began roaming around Ten’s chest, groping his nipples briefly before they slid down Ten’s stomach and landed near the place the younger wanted them the most.

"P-please...Johnny...!" Ten yelped when Johnny's hips started rocking faster, the hotness between Ten’s thighs particularly burning his skin and leaving him ever more wet and sticky. Johnny pressed butterfly kisses down Ten's neck as he obeyed his roommate's wishes by gripping his weeping erection and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Johnny was feeling extremely good, hugging the small boy closer to his chest as he ground his hips harder to Tens. Ten's thighs were so smooth and so soft that his erection easily slid between them and the small pants and sighs Ten made was spurring him on. Without thinking, Johnny thrust faster, his release slowly approaching and he increased stroking Ten's erection to time both their orgasms. 

"Ahhh...Johnny! I'm...co...almost" Ten panted, turning his head to look at Johnny over his shoulder. Johnny watched as a mixture of sweat and water dripped down Ten's hair and slid down his red face as his beautiful dark big eyes were half-lidded and hazy with desire. Johnny could never get enough of turning the cute and defiant Ten into something like this.

"Yeah...me too." Johnny felt the inevitable release coming but he wanted to bring Ten to completion first so he stroked the erection in his hand faster and tighter and twisted it around now and then which got a surprise choke and loud moan from his roommate. Johnny brought his other hand up to turn Ten's head towards him as he watched the erotic expressions playing through the smaller face. Then the black haired boy suddenly stilled and spasms racked throughout his body as he threw his head back to release a high, loud whine with his mouth gaping open and his face scrunched up in ecstasy.

The look alone brought Johnny to his own release as he thrust one last time between Ten's thighs and painted them all over with his sticky fluid. Exhausted, Johnny slumped and lightly placed his weight on the panting body beneath him. They stayed like that for a while, catching their breaths. Then suddenly, Ten turned his head around to look at Johnny over his shoulder, his face still red and looking tired.

"I want it inside next time” Johnny laughed in a deep exhale.

“You are not the one to decide that”

“Yes I am!” Ten attempted to scream but it came out like a breathy sigh. “I don’t have any diseases or anything Johnny, I’m clean” Johnny giggled and pointed to Tens crotch, painted with their different shades of milky liquid.

“I can see that” he teased and got a slap. “And I don’t want you to break” Ten leaned back to catch Johnny’s plump lips in a kiss before dozing off. Johnny stared at the now sleeping boy and then touched his lips with two fingers.

_This was not good._

 


	4. Chapter 4

”Ten, we need to talk” Johnny decided after a knock on his roommate's door.

“Talk?” Ten questioned, tilting his head to the side as a little puppy. They sat down on Ten's bed, the sheets were a mess but that's nothing new.

“We’re… friends with benefits right?” Johnny said, looking at Ten in the corner of his eye.

“I guess, but why do we need to put a label on it? We’re just roommates that help each other. Or… you help me more”

“If we’re friends with benefits, we need to have some rules”

“Kay, what rules?” Ten replied, still unsure why Johnny all the sudden needed a label. It wasn't like any of them was dating anyone else?

“Well the big one is to not fall in love”

“Gotcha”

“We should try to keep it a secret too”

“Gotcha" Johnny let out a relaxed sigh, not prepared that Ten would take his rules so good. Ten hated rules.

“And we shouldn’t kiss” Johnny added, at last, leaving a moment of silence between them.

“Why? Don’t you like it?” Ten asked after a few seconds, slowly remembering last night and felt his cheeks getting hotter.

“I do but…”

“But..?”

“Rules” Ten pouted, biting his lip and let his mind run a bit. He suddenly got a brilliant idea.

“What if I break one of the rules then?” he asked teasingly, positioning himself in Johnny's lap “Will I be punished?” Johnny stared at the boy for a second, swallowing thickly.

“No,” he said under his breath.

“Not even a little?” Ten used his hands to trail them up and down Johnny’s chest before winding them around his neck, bringing them closer together. Johnny clicked his tongue, unmoving even when Ten was inches away from his face. “You're such a brat, do you know that?” Ten giggled and locked the older's lips with his own, mouths pressed hard against one another.

“Johnny, do it again...fuck me, again.” Ten brought lidded dark eyes back up at Johnny, pupils dilated and so full of need. Johnny grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him back. Ten released a pained yelp, whimpering when the grip didn’t ease.

"No kissing" He barked, shaking Ten a little and the younger male released a frustrated huff.

"Punish me then“ Ten repeated. Even though Ten said it quite bluntly, his cheeks still stained red and he wouldn’t look Johnny directly in the eye. The shyness added more to his allure. However, he didn’t expect the man to suddenly laugh, releasing his hold on Ten’s hair and hip as Ten felt Johnny shake beneath him,

“You’re seriously too naive, kid. But I’ll give you credit for trying” Ten gritted his perfect teeth. He was starting to get annoyed with the constant child-talk treatment even when he was propositioning himself like this for the older male. Ten was growing sick of doing nothing else but train and practice, soft and gentle. He could feel that Johnny’s always keeping something back, and he wanted that something. He wasn’t a kid anymore.

“Johnny, punish me.” Ten looked him right in the eye this time as he begged, mouth lined in a purse. Those black orbs held his for a long while and Ten began to slightly sweat. This didn’t stop him from leaning in for more. Kissing Johnny’s forehead briefly, the younger leaned down to press his plush lips against Johnny's once again, sighing at the pleasant tingles the connection ensued. Johnny relaxed further under him, responding to the kiss as he opened his mouth for Johnny's tongue, rubbing it against his own. Their lips moved passionately, tongues peeking out to lick and invade one another’s mouth, saliva beginning to drool from the corners.

When Johnny slammed him against the wall, Ten eagerly let himself be devoured as their lips crashed against each other once again fervently and passionately. He wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck, pulling the brunette in closer as he felt the other's hands digging into his hips and grinding them against his own. Ten moaned, head thrown back as Johnny trailed wet kisses down his delicate neck and nipping the skin occasionally with his fangs.

Although Ten was feeling extremely good at this moment, he needed more. He tangled his fingers into Johnny's fluffy locks, keeping his head where he was as Johnny's clothed hips continued to rhythmically rock against his own.

"Johnny, bite me." Ten panted against his boyfriend's ear, licking it and nibbling on the soft lobe. Johnny moaned low in his throat, pulling back to stare at Ten heatedly with his brown, cat-like eyes, half-lidded and dark with lust and desire. He leaned back towards Ten's neck, licking the salty sweat accumulating near his collarbone before he sucked on the beating pulse point below Ten's jawline. Ten tilted his head to give his roommate more space as his legs started to jitter in anticipation, the heat in his belly increasing with every hot breath against his neck. Ten only heard Johnny's whispered "get ready" before sharp teeth pierced the delicate skin and Ten gasped, the pain and the pleasure of being bitten shot straight down his cock as it throbbed with every suck Johnny made.

"Ahh...that's it...Johnny!" His roommate continued to suck on him, moaning against his neck and the pleasure of leaving deep red marks on Ten's sweet skin only increased the pace of his thrusts against said boy. The small black haired boy felt like his legs could collapse any minute if it weren't for Johnny's strong grip supporting him.

Lost in a daze of lust, Ten just pulled Johnny's body closer to him, whimpering in disappointment when Johnny extracted his lips and only licked smoothly over all the tingling marks. The smirk on Johnny‘s face as he pulled back had Ten blushing a deep red because the older most likely realized how turned on he was. "When did tiny Ten get soo kinky? Your face is red too, it's cute." Johnny happily nuzzled his soft black hair, wrapping his arms around Ten's waist and sliding inside his shirt to feel his warm skin.

Ten would have glared and retorted with something mean but he could only mumble a "shut...up!" as he was too drained and satisfied to be properly mad at his big big roommate. Johnny hummed happily, knowing Ten became even more compliant after being bitten and Johnny couldn’t resist teasing him. His hands continued exploring Ten's soft skin, pinching the perky nipples on his chest before he moved down and started stripping Ten off his pants. Ten seemed to get the same idea as he started removing his and Johnny's shirt off and in seconds, they were sliding against each other, smooth skin on smooth skin.

Johnny peppered kisses around Ten's neck and chest, sliding his hands down Ten's thighs and legs to grope around teasingly before he brought Ten's legs up to wrap around him. Ten yelped at the sudden change in position, hands scrambling to hold onto Johnny's shoulders as he was propped up on the bigger's waist. He couldn't help the whine that escaped his lips when he felt Johnny's erection rubbing against his ass, his own leaking member pressed against his roommate's toned abs.

"Please… " Ten complained feeling Johnny's fingers, coated with pre-come, fondling his asscheeks and running a wet finger down his crack. Ten bucked his hips up as the fingers slipped inside, thrusting in one at a time until Ten was trembling and gasping in Johnny's hold. Ten could feel them twisting and scissoring against his sensitive walls and he couldn't help but clench down on them as they hit a particular spot inside him. Ten whined, pulling Johnny closer who chuckled at his little roommate's reactions.

"Please...stop teasing…. Just put it... –ngh!" Hearing Ten's request, Johnny pulled his fingers out and leaned Ten against the wall as he positioned his erection against Ten's s twitching pink hole. He gripped Ten's hips tightly and started pushing his tip inside his pleading roommate. “Ahh...Johnny, i-it’s going in…” A bead of sweat slid down Ten’s temple as Johnny inched himself further into him, his hard flesh prodding against his inner muscles. It was hot and thick, feeling like it was burning Ten's insides with the extremely tight fit of Johnny’s shaft.

“You’re taking it so well” Johnny muttered a bit surprised himself, hands grasping Ten’s hips tightly as he seated himself fully inside the dark haired boy on him. It took all of his willpower not to begin slamming into the delicious tight heat but the pained sounds Ten made halted him.

“So b-big…it hurts…” Ten couldn't be embarrassed about the whine that left him, his whole mind centered around the sensations throbbing in his lower regions. Caressing the soft black hair, Johnny tilted Ten’s head up and kissed his shaky lips, trying to get his mind off from the pain of being penetrated for the first time. Johnny carried his roommate in his arms, moving them away from the wall and towards the bed. As he felt himself being placed down on soft sheets, Ten glanced up at Johnny to grin. The remaining clothes were stripped off and Ten was participating even more eagerly than before. Johnny peppered more kisses around his face, bringing his hand down to stroke Ten's pulsing erection, making him throw his head back and moan loud. With Johnny's long fingers teasing his cockhead and slit, Ten was already trembling and on the verge of release.

Seeing his Ten in such a state spurred Johnny to ravish Ten's soft, wet lips, kissing him messily and ardently until both they're lips were swollen and red. Then Ten whimpered against his mouth before he suddenly whispered. "..again." Johnny looked at his roommate curiously as Ten repeated his statement. "Get in again"

"I was just inside. Going in again is too much."

"Nohh...I want it...again! Please, Johnnyy...again!" Johnny growled, his control slipping from hearing the desperate plea in Ten's voice. Only the sight before him made it hard for him to cling onto self-control as Ten spread his legs impossibly wide begging with his hands over his head. Johnny placed himself before the warm hole as he began making little thrusts into him, pushing his hips back and forth and increasing in intensity when the tight wall's clenched down on him. Ten could only gasp and moan around Johnny's cock, the resulting vibrations sending tingling sensations up the brunet's gut and chest.

Then when Johnny hit the thing deep inside him, Ten saw white stars explode in his vision, arching his back and scrambling for the sheets. Ten released a muffled cry as Johnny’s cock pumped in and out of him, hitting right against his prostate. He trembled and whimpered openly, the feeling of his thick cock stretching him impossibly wide made him feel so alive and burning with flashes of delicious heat. He kept pushing his hips back against Johnny who was leaning over as he grunted and touched every inch of Ten’s skin. The heat and press of their slick bodies against Ten’s were overpowering his senses, the continuous jam on his sweet spot wasn't making it any easier, further intoxicating his mind that Ten felt like he was melting down into the sheets.

"AhhHA JOHNNY...ahh...ahhh...I-I'm almost..." Ten whimpered, almost sounding like he was in pain as he clawed at Johnny's back and dug his other fingers into Johnny's chest. His body was already drawn tight, anticipating his release as Johnny slammed against his prostate, the pain and pleasure mixing and making him scream as he reached his climax. His eyes rolled back as he spurted jets of cum all over his and Johnny's chest, head falling back on the sheets as his body continued to ride the waves of pleasure. Johnny’s strong arms held Ten close as he too went over the edge, biting on his neck and shoulder as Ten's ass was flooded with his semen, his front messed up by his own cum on him. Ten sighed under Johnny and shuddered as he felt the slick heat inside warm his lower belly before some dripped out and down his thighs. Lifting his head up, Ten murmured breathlessly to him, "That was... I loved it…o-one more...time..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL HELLO AGAIN i wrote this shit über quick so im sorry BUT im pissed bc Johnny Seo is fucking everywhere these days and i didnt sign up for that shit ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT SOMEWHAT AND YEAH ILY


	5. Chapter 5

Well...this isn't what Johnny planned when he wanted to help Ten bake a strawberry cake for his friend’s birthday but it was definitely a better outcome than Ten blowing up the kitchen.

Ten was currently sprawled on the couch, his shirt hiked up to reveal his slim torso that was coated in whipped cream placed all around his chest, nipples, and stomach with an added high swirl on his belly button. Johnny had just wanted to mess around with Ten's cooking because he looked adorable in an apron but...one thing led to another and now, Johnny was not sorry that he pushed Ten on the coach and sprayed whipped cream all over him.

Johnny licked his lips, admiring the sight of his adorably delectable roommate before him until Ten started fidgeting impatiently.

"Johnny, I swear if you take any longer staring, I am going to wipe this shit off and—"

Ten stopped short with a squeal as Johnny pulled his legs to drag him closer to the brunet kneeling on the side end of the couch. Johnny settled in between Ten's legs, bending low and licking one stripe of cream off Ten's stomach.

Ten's breath hitched, feeling the wet tongue slide against his underbelly for a moment before it pulled away. Shivering at the tingly sensation, Ten locked eyes with the black orbs in front of him and he watched as Johnny lowered his head again to lap at the sweet whipped cream below his chest, just shy from his nipples.

"Mmmgh..." Hand over his mouth to stifle any noise from coming out, Ten flushed as Johnny slowly and sensually licked down his stomach. He bit around the toned area, mouthing at his roommate's smooth skin and leaving sticking red hickeys in his wake. Sparks of pleasure spread throughout Ten's body as Johnny's tongue slid through the crevices of his softly defined abs before delving inside his whipped cream-filled belly button. The mix of sweetness and Ten's salty sweat filled Johnny's taste buds and he delighted in the taste, feeling his cock throb inside his pants.

"Nghhh! Johnny..." Ten moaned against his palm, the area inside his belly button surprisingly sensitive as the wet muscle circled around it, cleaning off every drop of cream. He brought his other hand up to tangle through Johnny's fluffy brown locks, tightening when Johnny bit on a supple flesh and sucked on it hard with his teeth. When half of the whipped cream was replaced with Johnny's saliva, he pulled back to inspect his work and admired the full blush spread all over Ten's panting face.

“What is this Ten?” Johnny teased, hands caressing Ten's trembling sides as he slid down to reach the bulge straining in his roommate's pants.

"Just...please Johnny" Ten begged, his eyes big and pleading with need. Johnny could never say no to that look.

He leaned himself over Ten again, kissing the spots where he left love bites as his hands worked on stripping Ten off his pants. He threw the material away and Johnny smirked at the sight of Ten's twitching clothed erection inside his red briefs. He caressed the outline of the hard bulge, eliciting moans and whimpers that Ten was trying and failing to contain.

Johnny licked his lips, slowly pulling down the underwear. After tasting all that sweet, he was craving for something else. “Turn over” he ordered and Ten obeyed quickly. He stood on his hands and knees, pouting his ass up forwards the brown headed man that soon started leaving the dark hickeys all over the soft flesh.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn’t hear it when the door swung open. Only the abrupt sound of someone clearing his throat did Johnny release himself from Ten’s flesh with a wet pop, whirling around and looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Yuta, one of Johnny’s classmates, stood before them, dark eyebrows raised high above his forehead, looking quite surprised and a bit amused. Ten sat upright in embarrassment and shock, Johnny stayed where he was, giving the interrupting male a disgruntled look for interrupting his dessert. Ten said the first thing that came to mind.

"I-it's not what it looks like! Johnny was just playing around—" Ten stammered in vain as he tried to save his little pride. Sadly, it wasn't working.

"I can see that, guys. And I'm sure that the both of you were having so much fun." Yuta eyed his chest still covered with whipped cream and the hard member standing proudly between his legs. Yuta was never going to let them live this down. “Well then, I’ll just come back another time.” With a parting wink at them, Yuta backtracked towards the door and shut it behind him.

Ten and Johnny looked at each other and released a strained breath at the same time.

“Oh and don’t forget to use a condom” Yuta popped his head in one last time.

“Just get out!” Johnny threw the nearest book at the door which had swung shut the moment he did, Yuta’s laughter echoing with him. His book fell with a clatter on the ground and Johnny swiped a tired hand down his face.

Ten couldn’t help it. He chuckled into the man’s shoulder, body trembling as he uselessly tried to stifle his amusement.

"What's so funny?" Johnny grumbled, sitting down on the couch. He tilted his head back, extremely unpleased about his classmate’s interruption. He destroyed the mood completely. For both of them. 

Ten lifted his head to place a soft kiss on the man's lips, giggling when Johnny chased after him as he pulled away, "I guess we’re not a secret anymore" He stuck his tongue out at him when Johnny sent him a baleful glare. Ten’s pants returned to his hips and slid down on the couch and placing his head on Johnny's lap.

Johnny was so nice, Ten thought as he discreetly looked up at his roommate's serene face, one hand stroking Ten's hair while the other was on the remote as he switched channels on the TV and muttered to himself. He always did nice things for Ten, no matter if he asked for them or not. But sometimes, that sort of selflessness frustrated Ten because Johnny never asked for anything back. He always made sure that Ten would get what he needed without spoiling him too much while seeming to disregard his own wants. It's like he only got satisfaction out of Ten's happiness which made the black haired boy blush at the thought. How the fuck did he end up with someone so good and so selfless as Johnny? Or not “end up” but… you know.

The only time he'd ever seen his roommate took what he wanted was when they'd have sex, which has happened quite frequently since the first time Ten was penetrated, but then again, Ten was always screaming for more so he didn't know if that counted as one. Did Johnny ever do anything selfish for himself? Ten couldn't recall any instances and it annoyed him slightly because him in comparison wasn't all that subtle with his wants. If Ten wanted something, he'd try to take it without question even if that left him with mostly nothing in the end. And that got Ten thinking if he had done anything good to Johnny. He pondered the thought and browsed through his recent memories but all that came up was blank and it made Ten feel bad. Was he not treating Johnny right? Was he being a terrible fuck-buddy?

The conflicting thoughts swirled in his mind, slowly falling into a depressed state until a tug at one of his locks pulled him back to reality.

"Ten, what are you thinking about?" Johnny asked him, one eyebrow raised as he looked down at his roommate.

"Wh-why are you asking?' Ten stammered, hiding his face behind his book as he almost forgot that Johnny could easily read him. It was why he was always so good in knowing what Ten needed in random moments, especially during sex.

The brunet pulled down the book, taking it away to put it down somewhere. "Because you have that look on your face, Tennie. I thought your mind might break from all that thinking"

Johnny snickered, and Ten scowled as he sat up ruffling his already messed up hair from Johnny's fingers.

"I just thought that, aside from all the teasing… and whipped cream...you’re is always so nice to me."

Johnny cocked his head to the side, leaning forward to wrap his arms behind Ten.  "Well, of course. Would you rather have me being hard and rough with you?" He whispered teasingly to Ten's ear, lips brushing against the lobe and Ten jumped, backing away on the coach with his cheeks burning red. Ten wanted it hard and rough too but that wasn’t what was on his mind.

"Not like that, you pervert! Yo-you're always doing something for me, Johnny. And you never ask for anything in return and it frustrates me because I sometimes want to see you act selfish and tell me what _you_ want. I'm not as good as guessing like you, Johnny, and I'm your...bo-fuck buddy so you can ask me anything you want" Ten felt like hiding in a hole from the embarrassment of his words. God, how does Johnny do it all the time?

Johnny's eyes softened and he smiled at Ten, thinking how adorable his little roommate was. "Okay. Does little Ten want to do something for me now?"

Ten glanced around not knowing what to do when his eyes landed back on Johnny and down towards his crotch. He gulped. Ten had heard about something called a blowjob so maybe, he could thank Johnny with it even though he had never done it himself before. With his hands sweaty from nerves, Ten crawled his way back to Johnny on the couch, straddling his boyfriend's lap as he said shyly. "Just watch."

Then Ten pressed his lips softly to Johnny's. The brunet hummed against the kiss, pushing back against Ten and placing his hands on the boy's hips. Ten didn't linger on the kiss as he moved down, peppering light kisses on Johnny’s neck and sucking on the tanned flesh before he slid off his boyfriend and settled on the ground between his legs.

"Ten, why are you...?" Johnny couldn't even finish his question when Ten suddenly nuzzled his face against the bulge in Johnny's pants eliciting a surprised gasp from him.

Ten averted his gaze to the side, avoiding looking at Johnny right in the face. "Be-because you always...so I just thought of trying it out with you." He bit his lips as he forced out in a softer voice, "Even though I've never done it, I want to make you feel good too, Johnny"

It didn't even cross Johnny's mind to stop Ten's actions. He looked so good, kneeling there between his legs with his face pressed to his crotch and suddenly all Johnny wanted was to feel that hot mouth over his slowly hardening erection.

Ten unzipped Johnny's pants, pulling down his briefs quickly before he lost his nerves and Johnny's cock sprang free from its confines. He stared at the thick member, not having seen it so up close aside from the times he would offer a handjob or when it'd enter him during sex. And god, Ten should steer clear away from those mental images before he was sporting one himself. The black haired boy gave the head a tentative lick, tasting Johnny and swirling the head with his tongue before closing his lips around it.

Johnny hummed appreciatively in response, groaning low in his throat as Ten steadily went down on him. He entangled his fingers through that soft, raven hair and watched the lewd sight of his cock disappearing inside Ten's wet warmth.

Relaxing his jaw, Ten began bobbing his head, slowly taking the hot, hard flesh inch by inch, feeling it throb against his tongue. However, Ten could barely take it in halfway as he felt his gag reflex kicking in. He had seen movies when people easily swallow down cocks like their gag reflex was non-existent and it seemed to feel so good. Wanting his roommate to experience the same thing, Ten tried forcing himself to take more in but a pull on his hair halted his actions.

"It's okay, Ten. You don't have to" Johnny reassured as he stroked on Ten's hair gently. There he was again, trying to make Ten feel better because he couldn't do it. Damn it, Johnny, why can't you be selfish for once?

Not giving up, Ten pulled back, saliva trailing after his lips before he began licking at the underside of his roommate’s cock. The fingers tightened in his hair as Ten enveloped his lips around the length and sucked hard, his cheeks hollowing in as he played it around with his tongue inside.

"Johnny, what do you want me to do?” mumbled on the hard cock, tracing his soft lips around it as he looked up at Johnny's red, panting face.

"You have never— nghh! Ouch! That hurt!" Johnny tugged hard at the ends of Ten's hair when he lightly ground his teeth down on a vein, looking up at Johnny with a glare.

"I'm not asking about me, Johnny. I'm asking for what you want! I'm trying to do something nice for you here!" Ten indignantly complained as he pulled back, red full lips jutting into a pout as he stared at his roommate with angry, dark eyes.

Johnny couldn't stifle the laugh that wanted to escape from Ten's cute expression as he leaned forward to peck that enticing mouth which tasted like his essence. "But...I want you to get it all down but sadly you can't do that yet"

Eyes lighting with the challenge, Ten glared hard at the brunet. "Say that again."

"I said I want— mmhh!" Johnny stifled a groan as Ten went down to engulf his cock in one quick motion, nearly gagging from the sudden action but pulling back a bit to settle it comfortably on his tongue. He teased around the foreskin, his tongue tracing the inner skin, feeling Johnny give a jerk and a moan above him. The sounds his roommate made evoked Ten's own erection to life as he felt it throb painfully between his legs. He shifted his thighs, trying not to let it show that he was very aroused himself.

However, nothing escaped Johnny's eye and Ten yelped when a foot pressed against his crotch. Johnny teasingly rubbed his heel, feeling it jerk and twitch beneath him and Ten kept on gasping and panting hard around his mouthful.

The vibrations on his cock sent pleasurable shudders up Johnny's spine as he tightened his hold on Ten’s hair and guided him down his cock. "Ten, relax your throat, and breath in deeply," Johnny instructed and Ten followed obediently, trying to give Johnny the best blowjob he could offer him as he took in inch after inch of the hard flesh into his mouth then pulling back to let himself breathe before moving back in again.

Johnny felt close, his climax approaching as he watched those red lips stretched over his hard member and taking him deeper inside. Ten was finally learning how to do it and with a bit more practice he'd be sucking Johnny off within seconds. All this talk about being nice and selfless earlier baffled Johnny because he was nothing but stealing all of Ten's attention to himself. Ten was so inexperienced so naturally, Johnny would shower him with all the attention and care he needed and at the same time, made sure that nobody else tried taking him away from him. Johnny couldn't understand how Ten hadn't noticed any of his actions before until he remembered that Ten was as oblivious and stubborn as a brick. Well, whatever went on Ten’s head, it got his roommate sucking him between his legs and Johnny wasn't about to start complaining.

When he felt the back of Ten's mouth hit against the tip of his erection, Johnny cried out Ten's name and yanked at the end of his black hair. The sharp tug elicited a yelp from Ten, made tears spring at the corner of his eyes and the sight brought Johnny over the edge as hot cum hit Ten's face in spurts, getting into his mouth and dripping down his cheeks, his chin, and down his neck. Ten was a mess, a delicious, hot mess in Johnny's eyes and he wanted nothing more than to devour his roommate right then and there.

Johnny grabbed at the ends of Ten's shaggy hair to pull him away, his cock sliding from that sinfully delicious mouth with a wet pop. The brunet leaned forward to place a thumb at the corner of Ten's red, swollen lips and inspect his open mouth, dripping with his cum.

"Now, swallow it Ten"

Ten did, gulping down the thick liquid in his throat and savoring the taste, the essence of Johnny filling him inside. He trembled as his erection was still aching hard, having not reached his climax yet. Johnny noticed this too as his foot went back to massaging the area eliciting a whine from the black haired boy as he slumped against the bigger's knee, hiding his red face by his thigh.

"Ten, come up here." Johnny's voice was deep and husky, no longer able to control himself as Ten apprehensively slipped onto his lap, his upper body still sticky and wet with his cum. Johnny couldn't help but lean forward and lick at the excess around his face and neck, drawing out whines from Ten as tremors wracked through his body from the pleasurable sensations.

The brunet leaned up, his lips tracing against the soft, heated skin of Ten's pierced ear, "If you think I haven't been selfish with you all along, then I'm just going to have to make you see that—", he grabbed at Ten's ass cheeks and forcibly pulled him towards his already growing erection, grinding his hips roughly against Ten's who cried out in joy, "— in full detail. You know," Johnny whispered against Ten's ear as he nibbled on the soft earlobe. "There's still enough whipped cream to place it _inside_ something else"


	6. Chapter 6

Ten stared intensely at Johnny, his Santa hat askew on his head. Johnny returned his gaze with the same burning intensity as he reached out, setting his fist hovering above the surface of the table. Ten extended his own fist and let it rest in the air, inches away from Johnny's, like an unfinished fist bump, "Ready?’’ Johnny's voice was quiet. Ten gave one slow nod and they swung their fists up and down again, "Rock, paper, scissors,’’ Ten's fingers snapped out into scissors while Johnny's remained a rock. Ten made a noise of surprise and anger and clamped his hand around Johnny's huge fist ass if it could go away. Johnny gave him an unimpressed look, "I won. Fair and square.’’

Ten looked disappointed, like a kicked dog, "Not true! You probably had a method for it that you didn’t tell me about,’’ but he released his fists all the same, slowly, his fingers lingering.

Johnny stood, "Yup. If you say ‘rock, paper, scissors,’ everyone automatically does scissors because they heard it last unless they’re set on doing something else,’’ he smiled affectionately, ruffling Ten's neat black hair, "Come on, hold the ladder.’’

"But I wanted to put the Christmas lights up,’’ Ten grumbled but he obediently peeled the short ladder from the wall and set it gently against the Christmas tree in the corner of the room, holding it down firmly so the floor took most of its weight. Holding the Christmas lights box under his arm, Johnny climbed up the ladder and began systematically winding it around the branches, "What do you think it’s like to be an elf?’’ Ten said, carefully balancing the ladder against his bag.

‘’Like a normal elf or a Christmas elf?’’ Johnny had long since learned that his roommate liked to ask weird questions at random moments; he found he didn’t mind, instead looked for logical answers.

"Christmas elf,’’ Ten said happily, ‘’like, working in Santa’s grotto and distributing presents and wearing little frocks, like in the movies.’’

"You sure like Christmas," Johnny laughed, continuing to wind the lights, "Don’t wobble the ladder you punk. I suppose it’s tiresome; you work all year round to make the presents for the seven billion people on this planet, right? That must take effort."

"But what if there are a million elves?" Ten pried on, “Wouldn’t it be great, then?’’

"That’s seven thousand presents per elf," Johnny shrugged, ‘’if a present takes roughly two minutes to pack, that’s 840,000 minutes spent on packing those presents. That’s 14,000 hours, so roughly about five hundred and eighty days. That’s longer than a year – there’d have to be way more than one million elves to actually make it on time and-"

"Jeez, you’re like a walking calculator, you party pooper" Ten laughed and looked up.

Johnny grinned down at him, showing him his phone, "Nope. I just calculated it now."

Ten laughed and shook the ladder lightly, "You’re meant to do the lights!" they were silent for a little while. With Johnny up on the ladder, his feet were in line with the back of Ten's head – he could kick him easily through the bars if he was being cheeky, "What’s something you’d really want to get this Christmas?" Ten asked, looking up at him with big sparkling eyes. 

"Hmm, probably a dog, actually. Although the landlady wouldn’t let us keep it around."

"You could keep it at your parents home though, right?" Ten fixed his hat, careful to keep the ladder firmly on the ground, "I’d get-"

"Only good kids get presents," Johnny deadpanned.

"You're so mean"

Johnny laughed again, "Go on."

"I’d probably get like really old candy, the type you get in glass jars. Or a t-shirt with a really cool tag on it, like ‘number one ace’ or-" he stopped, "What would you name your dog?"

Johnny wound the light around the last branch on top, preparing to go down, "Maybe Ten, you know. A needy dog called Ten."

"Really!?" Ten thrust himself away from the ladder, "Would you re-"

"TEN!" Johnny screeched as the ladder went down and he with it. Luckily, Ten just happened to place his gigantic snowman pillow right were Johnny's ass hit the floor. The younger ran over to him in a heartbeat. 

"Shit sorry," he said, his voice so quiet it could have been a breath. Johnny looked up at him, his angry yell dying in his throat when he saw his face. He was usually so unguarded and childish, but now his eyes were weirdly intense. "Lucky you got such a fatass so you didn't hurt yourself" 

Johnny quickly jumped on his feet and threatened to hang the little boy up in the tree if he didn't shape up. A few minutes of screaming and chasing, the both of them crashed down in their couch.

"You know what I really want this Christmas, Johnny?" he asked and his intense demeanor gave way to a shy smile, "A kiss from you."

Johnny didn’t know if he should slam his foot into Ten's chest or not anymore "What kind of kiss?’’ Johnny asked, running his tongue over his lower lip. Ten's eyes flicked down, following the movements of his tongue, “Peck or…?"

"Both, I guess," Ten grinned and Johnny exhaled relieved. He pecked Ten's lips, quickly. It was almost as if it hadn’t happened but Ten looked dazed. Then he grinned, "What about the other one," he reached for Johnny's face, shuffling forward, pressing their chests together. He tilted his face up so their foreheads could touch and he could look into Johnny's eyes. And then he initiated the kiss. He slid his lips against Johnny’s, easily fitting them together like puzzle pieces. Johnny rocked forward, curling in the space between Ten's legs, one hand coming up to cup his cheek. Ten's own hands rested lightly on Johnny's shoulders as the kiss deepened.

Ten felt something brush his leg and his eyes snapped open. He and Johnny looked down at the same moment. The smaller grinned sheepishly, "Christmas boner?" but now that he had Johnny's attention, it would be hard to lose it. Ten reached out and brushed his fingers against the large bulge in Johnny's jeans. Ten's fingers wandered to the button but suddenly he stopped. His lips moved up to Johnny's ear and after a quick nibble he whispered "I need to wrap some presents, Johnny"  
"You're not leaving me like this you punk"  
"Sorry big boy" and Ten ran off into his room. Johnny groaned as he decided that the Christmas lights could wait.

~

"Surprise!" Ten yelled, trying to keep some of his dignity intact, "Your gift is me!" Johnny stood dumbfounded at the door, a mug of Christmas hot chocolate forgotten in his hand as he stared at his roommate. Ten was tangled in a large length of pink ribbon, completely naked, on the bed. _That_ was what he needed to wrap. He's goddamn unbelievable.  Johnny immediately realized what he had tried to do – he was copying those cheesy Hentai where a girl is stripped and wrapped in pink ribbon to be ‘unwrapped’ by the boy. Ten gave up, sighing, "Stop staring at me like I’m crazy. Just untie me."

"Sometimes I wonder what’s wrong with you," Johnny said, setting his mug down and patting Ten down in search of an end. Ten squirmed under his arms and his roommate grinned, "What were you thinking?"

Unable to use his hands, Ten blew up at the stray piece of hair hanging across his forehead, "I couldn’t find you a gift so I put it off and then I got caught up and before I knew it, Christmas morning was here and you wanted a Dog and I don't have a dog so I found this string and this idea came to my head that I’d give myself to you and you’d be able to have me any way you wanted and just kind of have me in general," he sighed, "But then I realized you have me anyway and that I can’t wrap myself properly," he finished miserably, dramatic as always. Johnny laughed then, tucking the strand of hair that was annoying the smaller behind his ear.

"You’re too cute for words," Johnny murmured, pulling Ten's helplessly tangled body against his and rubbing his back, "You know I hate presents" He stopped and thought about it. Then he turned his head to nick his ear with his teeth, "Although I might as well enjoy this one since you’ve worked so hard on it"

Ten gulped. Johnny's voice had a dangerous edge to it, an edge that both excited and scared him. It was their second Christmas together and they developed an easy routine of Christmas breakfast gifts since Ten usually spent the evening with his family and Johnny went out with some american friends. The gifts were usually goofy or sentimental, nothing expensive. But this time Ten hadn’t even gotten him chocolate! Still, as Johnny climbed on top of his tied-up self he relaxed; after all, his ‘gift’ had worked, even if it was poorly executed. Johnny grinned down at him wolfishly, sending a shiver down Ten's spine.

Johnny grabbed both his hands by the pink ribbons ends on each and tied them effortlessly above his head. Ten reveled in the loss of control that spent a spike of panic mixed with unexpected pleasure through his nerves. He was on edge with arousal, anticipation, and nervousness but Johnny didn’t do anything. He sat back on his heels, still grinning, admiring Ten's smooth, naked body spread in front of him, the ribbon teasingly hiding all the best parts. Ten glanced up at him. He was wearing the Christmas jumper one of his classmates gave to him for secret Santa – it was dark blue with a Christmas tree and colorful baubles hanging off it. Ten admired Johnny; he so rarely wore blue and it made his dark brown hair look darker, his skin tanner… It was definitely his color. "Who are you ogling?" Johnny asked, smirking as he undid his jeans and slid them off his muscular legs.

"You," Ten breathed, too quietly for Johnny to hear. Now only in his Christmas jumper and black boxers, Johnny crawled back on top of the anticipating Ten. He hooked a tan finger under a length of the ribbon cutting across Ten's stomach, sliding it under his skin along the obstacle. He let the ribbon snap back into place.

"I don’t even know where to begin," he sounded pleased, taking his time to finger his skin through the ribbons, trying to make sense of the complicated knot. He grasped one running at an angle from his shoulder, across his chest, and under his leg and tugged on it harshly. Ten gave a muffled cry, his whole body arching upwards.

"AH Johnny!" he gasped, "That’s-"

"Connected to an important part?" Johnny raised an eyebrow, tugging again. Ten cried out, twisting as best as he could away from Johnny's hand but his hands, tied to the headboard, kept him in place. Johnny glanced down, marveling at how the ribbon slid against Ten's sensitive private area every time he pulled. His actions washed over Ten in a wave of sharp, stinging pain and pleasure. He bit his lip as Johnny twirled the ribbon around. It caught easily around his member and with another tug Ten whimpered in pleasure.

"So mean, Johnny…" he panted softly, his hands locking around the ribbons tying him down for purchase.

“Am I?" Johnny said hungrily, his hand slipping to another ribbon. He tugged at it and it rubbed against a dusky nipple, up and down, smoothly. Ten gave a quiet moan, "You don’t look like you hate it…" he said slyly, “Besides, I’m trying to help," the last were said sarcastically. Johnny's eyes were alight with lust.

"John…" Ten whimpered, leaning forward as best as he could, his body not responding properly.

"Oh, you want me to kiss you?" Johnny said, leaning away, taunting him, "Should I~" but he couldn’t control himself. He swooped down, capturing Ten's lips in a deep kiss while simultaneously stroking his sides. Ten gasped sharply when Johnny's own dick, pretty painfully erect, rubbed against his through the ribbon, which was already soaking wet with pre-cum. Johnny attacked his roommate's neck harshly, his fingers impatiently diving under the ribbon to tug on his nipple. Ten bit his lip again, not wanting to give Johnny the satisfaction of hearing his moans, "Come on, let me enjoy my present,’’ Johnny said, kissing him lightly. Ten relented, parting his lips slightly to kiss Johnny back. An idea bloomed in his head, "If you’re my present…then let this be yours,’’ he slid down and Ten's eyes widened at the knowledge of what he was about to do.

Johnny gently turned Ten's body over, placing a kiss on each cheek. Ten had an amazing ass and he knew it. The pink band wrapped right over the two perfectly round globes. Johnny took a handful of the flesh and moaned quietly to himself. Ten turned to look over his shoulder, eyes glimmering. “What are you doing, Johnny?"

“You’ll see.” Palming Ten’s ass, Johnny spread the cheeks wide and admired the pink, small hole right in the center of his perineum. Translucent slick was already trickling out of it, creating small rivers down Ten’s thighs and dirtying the sheets below.

Spreading the cheeks a bit wider, Johnny breathed hotly on the pink hole before him, licking the whole perineum once and watching the hole twitch from his actions. He rubbed his thumb over the puckered skin and shivered when it slightly loosened underneath the pad like it was about to suck it in. Johnny would have loved to sink something bigger inside that cute entrance but the brunette wanted to have more fun.

“Jo-Johnny...stop playing around already.” Ten panted, slightly suspicious with the glazed, lustful look on Johnny’s face as he stroked his hole without pushing a finger in. What was so fun playing with it?

But then, Ten suddenly gasped, legs instinctively moving to close but Johnny's head obstructed his way. Ten had felt something slimy against his entrance and when he felt it again, he immediately knew what it was.

Johnny lapped at the twitching hole like it was a sweet treat, ignoring the saliva drooling out of his mouth as he licked and licked multiple times on Ten's hole. He could feel his hips beginning to move along with his tongue like he wanted Johnny to get in all the while moaning nonsense and the brunette was all too willing to push himself in there. When the hole grew soft and loosened under his tongue, Johnny didn’t hesitate to push his tongue in, saliva slicking his way through.

Immediately, a keen left Ten's lips as Johnny's tongue explored his inner walls. He could feel the tight, sweltering heat closing down on his tongue, contracting on him as if it wanted him to stay inside but Johnny teasingly slipped it out for a bit, panting heavily with his cheeks red and eyes bright with want.

The desperate whine that followed after sent a hot thrill up Johnny's spine and he pushed his tongue back inside, this time licking everywhere he could reach, lapping at the velvety walls and groaning against Ten's ass.

Ten could hardly handle what was being done to him in his most private place, the feelings overwhelming him. The pressure in his stomach increased with every lick and Ten was releasing the loudest, lewd sounds as Johnny's tongue kept going. His thighs quivered on either side of Johnny's head and he couldn’t stop his hips from moving, trying to push back on the brunettes face like it could get his tongue deeper somehow.

“Ahh, fucK - ahh, nghh, Johnny-naah!”

Ten's mouth was agape as he breathed harshly from the onslaught of incredible feelings coursing through him, igniting every nerve in his body. Tears stung his eyes, heart pounding loudly in his ears as he squirmed helplessly where he lay. He wanted to tell Johnny to stop, that he couldn’t handle this pleasure, couldn’t take the teasing anymore but the words barely left him when he suddenly cried out, body seizing up and tensing. Johnny had just added a finger alongside his tongue to stretch his hole wider and he was using it to stroke Ten's prostate whilst he continued licking his walls.

“Aah, Johnny if you continue doing that, I’m gonna-”

Johnny only picked up the pace, fingers tightly clutching Ten's plush thighs as he stabbed his hole continuously with the slick muscle. He could see the entrance slowly growing red and swollen under his ministrations and somehow, the sight spurred him to close his lips around it and suck.

The scream that escaped Ten's lips and the way he arched his back over the bed, ripping hard in the tie over his head made goosebumps rise on Johnny's skin, excitement coiling tightly in his gut.

Using his teeth, Johnny gently nipped on the furled sides, feeling the tremble going through Ten's body and he admired the view of his lover, flushed red and hysterical, tugging desperately over his head now with tears streaming down his cheeks. Johnny smirked, his erection growing harder at the sight. Oh, how he loved seeing the boy writhing deliciously beneath him, helplessly under his mercy. Not that he would do anything to hurt Ten but the control was intoxicating and the taste of Ten on his tongue left him greedy with more.

“P-Please...Johnny, ahh, nggh! - I need to…” Ten was no longer in his right state of mind, mouth babbling as his hips undulated without his control. He was rocking back and forth to the rhythm of Johnny's tongue thrusting inside him now, feeling so good he didn’t want it to stop. Pleasant tingles crawled under his skin as Johnny's tongue pressed against another sensitive spot inside him, whimpers easily emitting from his throat. He was so close.

Johnny brought a hand to grip Ten's aching member but once he held it in his grasp, it twitched and suddenly, Ten was crying out, cumming all over. The brunette wasn’t surprised. He had felt the climax approaching against his tongue and finger as his inner muscles tightened, body spasming in soft little trembles and Johnny wished he could have felt that in his cock instead.

Finally pulling out with a string of saliva connecting his lips to Ten's slightly gaping, flushed hole, Johnny wiped his chin with the back of his hand and crawled up his roommate's wrapped body. He pecked the nape of Ten's neck wetly as he watched him calm down from his orgasm, rib cage heaving and legs falling flat on the bed from where they had been bent before  
"Good present?"

"Good present.’’ Ten moaned breathlessly. Johnny laughed, squeezing the glorious globes one last time before turning him over again. Their lips crushed together, sticking his tongue out, Johnny ravaged Ten's mouth like a man desperate for water, he closed his lips around Ten's tongue and sucked him into his mouth, causing the smaller to tremble even more. His gut tightened at every sound Ten made, knowing he was starting to sweat and getting into his rut in answer to Ten's heat.

Pulling back, Johnny admired the dazed and aroused look on Ten's face, his ego stroked for getting him like this. The younger raised a foot towards Johnny's boxers and whined. "Off. Get them o-off.” he cried. Johnny grinned, leaning down to kiss him again as he started to slowly remove his briefs.

“ Johnny h-hurry, I can’t…” Ten sounded almost drunk as Johnny lubed his aching erection with the copious amounts of slick coming out of Ten. He finally aligned himself with the loosened entrance, heart racing before slowly pushing the head in.

Johnny gasped at the tight heat surrounding his dick, crying out “Fuck TeN”, as he kept sinking and sinking until he was buried to the hilt. Ten’s hole had greedily swallowed him whole. He went in so slippery and slick while still squeezing him so tight, Johnny felt like he was in heaven. He held himself there while Ten trembled under his hold, moaning quietly as his back arched beneath him.

But then, Johnny felt Ten’s walls clench down on him suddenly as Ten released a soft, high keen. It took all of the bigger’s self-control not to cum right then and there but it looked like somebody else couldn't as he watched the way Ten’s shoulders grew taunt and his hips shook.

Johnny's lips twitched into a smirk, “Did you just...come again? When I only put it in?”

“Shut up.” He almost didn’t hear the soft mumble if he wasn’t straining his ears for it. Johnny chuckled and circled his thumbs around Ten’s hips before he gave a little thrust in and out of Ten.

“Nghh! W-Wait...I just came I'm sensitive!” Ten begged, holding the sheets tightly as Johnny fed more and more of his length inside him, the thickness stretching his hole so wide, Ten thought he’d tear even if he had taken him before. 

“I haven't cummed once, Ten. Let me have my fun” Johnny lowered his chest so that he could bite Ten's ear, making sure he heard every word he said. The tightness around his dick was a good enough indication that he did before Johnny was pulling his hips back and pushing back in with more strength.

He began a gradual pace, pounding Ten's slick, tight ass that twitched every time Johnny slid back into him. Ten was muffling his cries by biting his bottom lip hard, his body rocking along with the bed, ass only held up high by the grip of Johnny's fingers.

Johnny watched the way his dick disappeared inside Ten, fascinated despite himself that he almost thought that he grew harder at the sight of it. The sharp whine Ten released proved him right and Johnny fucked him with increasing vigor, reaching as deep as he could inside Ten.

“Ahh! Hnng! J-JOHNNY! John-ah!” Ten finally let his cries loose as he moved his hips in time with the dick slamming into him. Johnny grinned as he realized he wasn’t the only one fascinated with this connection. That he and Ten were finally one in the most intimate way possible.

"Jesus fucking Christ you feel so fucking good” Johnny couldn’t hold back from praising his dear little boy, straightening his back to get a better leverage for speed and strength. The strong slap of their bodies ignited Johnny to push even harder, get in deeper as he felt himself rising to the heights of pleasure.

Without thinking too much about it, Johnny sat back on the bed and pulled Ten along with him, snapping the ribbon off, seating the smaller on his lap as he continued to fuck him. In this position, Ten sat more heavily on his dick, bringing all his weight down for Johnny to reach in his deepest core.

Ten's body went taunt as the new angle made Johnny hit that sweet spot inside him, crying out in pleasure and tightening even more around Johnny. The bigger boy grunted as he was starting to reach his impending climax, Ten bouncing on his lap faster. He buried his face in Johnny's neck leaving deep bite marks to hide his screams. He turned his head to search for Johnny's lips and the older gave it to him, too forgone with the heat clouding his mind, his gut coiling tighter and his senses heightened to take in everything that was Ten.

“I-I’m...Johnny! It’s coming again...” Ten murmured against his lips, tongue reaching out to stroke his roommate's.

“Mgfg...Me too.."

Holding Ten tighter to him, Johnny ground his hips up against Ten's ass, feeling his balls slapping against his thigh as he growled and came in thick ropes inside the smaller.

Ten ejaculated for the third time today just a second after Johnny, his high-pitched cry reverberating around the room as his inner muscles milked Johnny's dick tightly. He spasmed for a moment as he continued to spurt cum messily on himself, body slumping in his roommate's arms afterward. Johnny continued to pump into him, and he winced at the pain of a bigger stretch, squirming a bit as it stayed inside him but otherwise calmed down once Johnny stopped moving.

Completely satiated and satisfied, Johnny nuzzled Ten's neck, sucking the skin under his jaw. Ten snuggled back, his arms overlapping with Johnny's that rested over his waist.  
Ten scowled and thumped the chuckling older boy on the head, careful not to jostle their lower halves. Johnny placed his chin on Ten's shoulder and looked down to where they were connected, his length still buried in Ten's wonderful heat.

"Whats so funny?" Ten asked with a drip of sweat placed perfectly on his cupid bow. 

“It was good, wasn’t it?” Johnny traced circles around Ten's stomach, traveling a bit lower.

The soft strands of Ten's hair fluttered against his cheek as he nodded “Really good"  
“You’re so big, Johnny.” he then breathlessly murmured as Johnny continued to cuddle him in his lap. The brunette male chuckled, kissing Ten's warm cheek before answering.

"If you keep saying those kinds of things, I might fuck you to a fourth orgasm"

"JOHNNY you know I've got shit planned for today!" The ribbon had managed to tangle itself around Johnny's dick. He pulled out of him with a wet pop, untangling the ribbon and getting out of the bed.

"Get me out of this,’’ Ten said. His eyes were shut, his lips wet and parted. johnny enjoyed the view a second before answering. 

"Hmmm, I dunno…"

"JOHNNY!"

Johnny grinned, "Alright, alright," he opened the shelf of the bedside table and rummaged around for scissors. Once he found them, he made sure to slide the cold metal against Ten's heated skin with every cut. He didn’t bother untying; it was pointless. He cut and cut till Ten lay in a small nest of pink silk. He tugged on his arms, reminding Johnny.

"I got your sweater dirty," Ten mumbled sleepily as Johnny cut away the final ribbons. His hands fell down limply onto the pillows. Johnny looked down. The bottom of his jumper was soiled with cum. He shrugged, pulling the sweater off and dropping it on the floor.

"It's not like anyone important will see me today anyways" he talked, trying to untangle his now messy hair. "When will you be home tonight?"  
"Quite late probably"  
"Good" he opened the bathroom shoved his toothbrush into his mouth to quickly brush his teeth.  
Ten’s thumbs tapped away off the screen of his phone as he sends off a text to someone, still complete nude.  
Johnny laughed to himself, staring at his reflection as he made quick work of scrubbing his toothbrush over his teeth. His hair was mussed up and he has fresh bite marks littering his shoulders. After leaning forward to spit, he couldn't help but stare at a few and brush his fingers over them. Just as he smiled a tiny smile, he saw Ten's reflection as he entered the bathroom. Ten watched Johnny's fingers gingerly scraping over a particularly deep set of teeth marks, and got a satiated smile, too.

"God, you’re amazing,” he murmured, coming over and wrapping his arms around Johnny's naked torso. Johnny smiled at him through the mirror and continued to brush his teeth as Ten hunched forward a little to kiss it, then pepper his way along his shoulder. “Thought I was gonna either pass out or make you go deaf you know" he continued. Resting his chin on Johnny's shoulder, they lock eyes in the mirror and share another smile.

Johnny spat into the sink again. “You have no idea how sexy you are when you get like that,” Johnny said, now rinsing the toothbrush and then dropping it back in its holder. He straightened and then turned around to lean back onto the counter. This way, he was able to wrap his own arms around Ten's tiny waist and pull him in properly. Giving him a lazy kiss, he added, "I like when you bite me. Lets me know I’m doing my job right.”

" _Fuck_ yeah you are,” Ten breathed, lifting his arms to wrap them around Johnny's neck and pull him in for a deeper kiss. They stay pressed to each other for a minute or two; tongues beating and Ten sighing softly into his mouth. If he kept it up, Johnny was going to be riled up and ready to go another round.

He actually found himself groaning when Ten finally ended it. Eyes still closed and their foreheads pressed together, he jokingly asked, “You sure you can’t stay a little longer?”

Ten grinned and tilted his chin up for another quick kiss. “Sorry, boo, ‘fraid not,” he said. “Christmas celebration thingy” Johnny couldn’t argue with that, so he released a mock sigh and then nodded, muttering, "Fiiine.” Looking up, Ten playfully smoothed down his hair so it wasn't as messy from earlier, before pulling away and beckoning Johnny to the bed so he could get his clothes on. Johnny leaned against the wall, arms casually folded, and his eyes set on the boy. He was truly beautiful.  
He was probably the most beautiful thing Johnny had seen. And Johnny felt himself getting deeper and deeper into this. He slowly started to realize that Ten wasn't just a pretty face for him anymore.

"Whatcha got planned tomorrow, anyways?” he asked curiously – mainly just to make a bit more conversation before he left.

Ten just shrugged one shoulder, still staring down at where he was hastily tying his laces, and replied as if it’s the most inconsequential thing in the world:

"I'm going on a date.”

It was so unexpected that Johnny's face went blank, and he was certain he just misheard that. It was such a farfetched notion to him – came so deeply out of left field – that he felt like a bit of an idiot when he blinked, finding his tongue somewhere still in his mouth, and dumbly asked, “A date?”

"Yeah, with my buddy Jaehyun from class,” Ten explained – still not seeming to pick up in the slightest that Johnny would have a problem with this new piece of information. “I noticed he’d been acting weird around me a lot since the semester started, and when I finally asked him about it, he admitted that he liked me. Asked me to a movie, then to hang out at his place,” Ten said, straightening up to pull his jacket off the hanger in the closet. Glancing to Johnny from over his shoulder, he shrugged again and then finished with the obvious "I said yes.”

Johnny had absolutely no idea what to say. His brain sort of felt like it was short-circuited and all it could do was flash the same Error message over and over. His arms uncross and hung awkwardly by his sides as he straightened away from the wall. He wasn't sure what his face looked like at the moment, but the muscles of his jaw hurt, so he guessed he was frowning pretty hard.

While sliding his arms into his coat, Ten took a look at his face, his brows slowly furrowing. "I mean, that’s not a problem, is it? I mean with our rules and stuff?” he asked, sounding careful. His dark eyes narrowed the slightest bit. “It’s just a date, it’s not like I’m suddenly gonna be datin' him or nothing.” He quickly finished pulling on his jacket. Approaching Johnny quickly, he looked genuinely worried as he reached up and cupped both sides of Johnny's face.

Johnny did his best. he set his jaw, tried to wipe the frown from his face and tried to sound convincing and not in any way bothered – not jealous at all – when he replied, "Of course I’m fine with it. Have fun”

Ten paused. The worry on his face literally vanished and was replaced with confusion, as well as a hint of disbelief. He leaned away a bit to better assess Johnny's demeanor, he narrowed his eyes again. “You’re fine with it?” he repeated back skeptically.

Johnny shrugged one shoulder. "Yeh, why wouldn’t I be?” he replied. Forcing himself to smile and give a little chuckle, he added "It’s not like I own you or anything. I know I’m not your boyfriend. You’re allowed to do whatever the hell you want. So have fun.”

For a second, Ten's expression was unreadable. But then his eyes were hardening the slightest bit, and the smile he gave Johnny was strange. “Alright then,” he said nodding. “Good… Good to know. Glad to know you’re cool with it. I will have fun, don’t you worry.” Still smiling at him, and Johnny feeling progressively more uncomfortable the longer he was stared at like that, Ten's smile then expanded and he said, “See you later, Johnny boy.” His voice sounded weirdly flat.

The kiss he gave was chaste at first, but… he still kissed him, right? Johnny thought he was only getting one, but when he went to lean away, Ten just surged back in and kissed him harder – like he was trying to prove a point. After nipping Johnny's bottom lip hard enough to make him gasp unexpectedly, Ten backed off and curtly said, "merry Christmas Johnny. Have a good one”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS YA'LL, I wrote this on Christmas eve and was about to upload it in time and everything BUT I was in the part of Sweden with the worst internet and yeah BUT I JUST GOT BACK HOME SO WOOHOO CHRISTMAS TENNY


End file.
